Back in time lombax
by Darkness567
Summary: this is the third and final book in my saving a lombax series now ratchet and Angela are taken back though time so they must stop a threat from happening can they do it and will Ratchet have help from a familiar lombax


After time jumping Ratchet finds out he is alone in a strange-looking planet. Ouch my head wait where am I don't think I have ever seen this place before. All though I like the buildings and the scenery is nice to. Suddenly Ratchet almost forgot about Angela. Wait Angela I have to find her but this place is so big how am I going to do that? Wait maybe someone knows where I am possibly they can help me I hope. Meanwhile Ratchet was wondering the city and wondering where he was soon he ran into a familiar looking face. I can't believe I can't find anyone to help me ouch oh sorry sir huh Alastair. Hey watch were you are going young lombax and how is it that you know my name? Huh oh yeah your name uh just heard of you around you know. I see and what is your name young lombax? Oh my name is Ratchet. Ratchet huh oh yes there is a women lombax looking for you she said she is looking for a Ratchet if that is your women she is by the fountain. Angela thanks Alastair see you later. Huh that was weird oh well. Okay by the fountain aha found you Angela. Suddenly Ratchet and Angela ran to each other and hugged one another in a warm embrace. Ratchet you're okay I was so worried I thought something happened during the time jump I thought I had lost you. No I'm right here but something is up I wonder what is this place? Oh I can answer that after we got separated I asked a lombax where I was or where I could find you and he said I was in this place called Surilion. Surilion huh okay that answers that question well if Alistair is here let's go see if we can find more of us lombaxe's around maybe we can get some more answers. Okay that sounds good Ratchet let's do it. Meanwhile from hours of searching the city of more lombaxe's Ratchet and Angela couldn't find a single one until. How is it possible we can't find any more of us? I don't know Ratchet but don't worry we will. Yeah I hope your right Angela. Suddenly a lombax walked up to them and asked if they were lost. Hey you two lost or something you look tired. Huh yeah a little tired sir but we are okay huh wait you're a lombax? Yes that is right my friend Alastair tells me you know him. Hold on you look familiar as well wait my locket. Suddenly Ratchet pulls out his locket with the picture of Alastair and his father Kaden. That is how I know you your Kaden. Ratchet says under his breath so no one hears him. Ratchet what is wrong you seem a little shocked are you okay? Angela I think that lombax is the same one in my locket see the one on the left. Yeah so what does that mean? The one on the left of my locket his name is Kaden and he is my father. What no way so that man there is your father Kaden. Yeah it looks just like him I am going to go ask for his name just to make sure. Hey sir what is your name? My name is Kaden what is your name? No way I was right he is my father uh yeah my name is Ratchet and this is Angela. Nice to meet you Kaden I'm Angela Ratchet's girlfriend. Oh nice to meet you to then well will you two join me for dinner with me and my wife? Suddenly both Ratchet and Angela said in unison. Sounds great. Meanwhile at dinner with Ratchet's long-lost family. So Ratchet, Angela how did you get here in the first place? Answered Kaden which through both of them off for a minute. Oh uh yeah Ratchet how did we get here? Oh uh well we are here on vacation we heard that surilion was really a fun place so yeah. I see good hope you two enjoy yourselves it is a very fun city right honey. Yes it is Kaden. Wait I forgot to ask you ma'am what is your name other than being Kaden's wife? Oh well Ratchet my name is Sabrina. I see nice to meet you. Nice to meet you too Ratchet you know you look a lot likes Kaden when he was younger hypothetically. Yeah I get that a lot. Anyway Sabrina what is for dessert? Meanwhile after dinner Ratchet and Kaden were outside looking at the stars when Kaden mentioned something. You're in deep thought about something aren't you Ratchet? Yeah how did you know exactly? I just knew plus you are wondering if we are related in any way right Ratchet. Wait how did you know that to? I had a lucky guess plus two things caught my eye. What were those two things? The first thing was at dinner tonight when Sabrina mentioned that you look a lot like me when I was younger. Really how so Kaden? Well when you and Angela were enjoying your desert I searched through some old photos and found this of me. Ratchet looked at the photo and was so surprised how he and Kaden looked so similar. Wow we do look a lot alike don't we? Yes we do and the second thing was when you were looking at your locket I noticed me and Alastair in the picture so that kind of gave me a little clue. I see dad well we should probably get back in side right? Agreed Ratchet but don't mention anything to your mother or Alastair we don't want to alter history too much understand. Yeah I understand dad knowing too much is bad. Good now let's go inside. You got it. The next morning Ratchet wakes up all ready for the day. Good morning everybody what are we going to do today dad I mean Kaden? Well do you and Angela want to take a ship and go to crell canyons with me and Alastair? Yeah that sounds fun I'll ask Angela if she wants to go with us. Angela do you want to go to crell canyons with me, Kaden and Alastair? Crell canyon yeah let's do it Ratchet. Soon when they all got to crell canyon Ratchet bet Kaden 20 bolts that he could beat him. So Kaden I bet you 20 bolts that I can beat you down the canyon and back. Oh is that so Ratchet you've got yourself a deal. Wait so what are you two doing? Asked Alastair and Angela. I bet Kaden 20 bolts that I can beat him down the canyon and back. Ha-ha this should be interesting to watch. You said it Alastair Ratchet is the best at this but I don't doubt that Kaden is even better. So you ready Ratchet? Oh yeah born ready Kaden. Yeah now that's what I like to hear Alastair tell us when. Okay you two ready set go. Suddenly Kaden and Ratchet took off and they were neck and neck but even though they were side by side. I don't think it was the speed or the bet they made they were worried about. It was the time they spent as a family understanding one another. Once they where done it seemed that Kaden won. Huff few looks like you win Kaden good job here is the 20 bolts. Thank you Ratchet but you can keep your bolts it was just fun to race you I am very proud of you. Huh your proud of me Kaden thanks? Oh Ratchet that was very good you did excellent. Thanks' Angela. So let me guess Kaden that wasn't just about the race or wining was it? No Alastair it wasn't I wanted to see how good Ratchet was yes. But also I wanted to see where his heart and determination was and he proved even though he lost to me he never gave up and that is good enough for me. Meanwhile late that night Ratchet and Angela were going to bed and they had thought how they are going to get back to their own time soon. Ratchet how do you think we are ever going to get back to our own time I mean I like it here spending time with your mother and father because they are family but still? Yeah you have a point plus Clank always told me if you alter something in the past sooner or later it does go bad. Wait a minute Ratchet Frederick when he told us to go back in time he never told us how to get back did he? Now that you mention it I don't think he ever did Angela. Doesn't that strike you as odd Ratchet think about it why he would do that other than trying to save us. Yeah it is weird isn't it? Suddenly someone out of nowhere crashes through the window and grabs Angela. Whoa what the hell who are you? Soon he gets up with Angela and it seems to be Frederick. Damn speak of the devil but how did you survive Mactar was. Yes I know Mactar was destroyed but after you left a few minutes later before it was destroyed I followed you here. Why for what exactly what is your plan? My plan was to go back in time and prevent the lombaxes from ever existing so if I could destroy you and your family here you wouldn't exist in the present. Damn I see still I won't let you get away with it. Suddenly Angela bit Frederick's hand to escape although she was falling in midair. Oh no dad hand me your hover boots? Sure things take them. And with that Ratchet caught Angela just in time. Whoa wait I didn't hit the ground Ratchet you saved me. Yup I always do don't I? Yeah you do thanks Ratchet now even though I love it when we are like this but can you put me down so we can beat Frederick? Oh yeah of course. So Ratchet you ready to go son? Always dad but how are we going to beat him? I have a few ideas my son. Suddenly Ratchet turned around and noticed his mom standing right beside him. Wait did you call me son how did you know? Ratchet two things you look so much like Kaden and I found this in your pants pock when I was washing your cloths just to be nice. My locket thanks mom anyway mom you said you had ideas? Yeah in fact I do have an idea see how he's wearing hover boots to. Yeah so wait oh I get it mom good idea. So Ratchet what was the good idea? You will see dad watch hey Frederick how about a hover boot race at Crell canyon me and you we will settle things there? Huh what a race at Crell canyon what are you getting at lombax. You heard me a race let's make a deal if you beat me then you can wipe out my whole family plain and simple. But if I win then you send me and Angela back to our own time and you end up in jail how does that sound. I see an interesting wager okay you're on. Meanwhile on Crell canyon Ratchet was preparing himself for the race. Don't worry Ratchet you got this plus you have done this many times before. Yeah you guys are right it's in the bag. So you ready to lose lombax? Hah you wish Frederick. Okay you two ready on your mark get set go. In moments off they went with Ratchet having a big lead. No I can't lose to this lombax already ah a boulder if I shoot it will make a rock slide and by, by lombax. Suddenly after Frederick shot at the boulders the rock came crumbling down and Ratchet had to make evasive actions which put Frederick in the lead. HA how is that lombax? Damn this is going to be hard wait I can push-off from the rocks just like using a push-off platform. Suddenly that is what Ratchet did and he was back on solid ground and catching up to Frederick. How the hell is he catching up to me so fast? Hey Frederick looks who's in the lead now. Damn you Ratchet he passed me no I can't lose. Yes I'm going to win just seconds away yes I did it I won. And with the race over Ratchet had won but Frederick was not happy. Okay Frederick you know the deal send me and Angela home. No I won't accept it I can't lose. Suddenly Frederick was knocked out by Sabrina. Don't worry Ratchet we will take him to jail. Thanks' mom. Well my son is you ready to go back to your own time now? Yeah dad I am and thanks' for everything. For what exactly Ratchet? For having me meet you I finally got to meet my father because in my time period you're not around so thank you. Well I am happy to have met you to then and good luck Ratchet. Thank you dad well Angela shall we go? Yeah let's go home. And with that Ratchet and Angela left in the time machine. 1 year later. Dad come on you told me you were going to show me how to use hover boots today. Yes I did didn't I. He's just like you Ratchet always so eager. Sigh I guess it can't be helped okay ready? Yeah dad I'm ready. Okay just like I showed you go. You know he is going to grow up to be just like you Ratchet. Ha is that a bad thing Angela? No not at all in fact it is perfect.

THE END


End file.
